ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Story Changers/What If the Nazis Won World War II?
Warning: I am not promoting Nazism. Transcript The year is 1945. Despite suffering several difficulties in the Soviet Union in 1943, the Nazi army was able to defeat Britain and America while the Soviet Union would eventually concede defeat and all three of the countries were invaded and occupied by an alliance consisting of Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, Imperial Japan and Francoist Spain. De facto, there were only five countries in the world who weren't puppet states, with the other one being Salazarist Portugal. The fascists soon begin a process to exterminate all rebellious forces and replace them with people loyal to them. As of 1950, Judaism no longer exists. Most Jewish people are either dead or forced to convert into different Christian factions. Despite exterminating Jews, LGBT and African people were spared and given full rights in 19??. In 1947, France was no longer under German occupation with its territory now being ruled by the Vichy regime. In America and Britain, the Germans install false democracy/monarchy by implanting puppet rulers. Now onto how media would be affected. As soon television started its regular broadcasts in the United States, there were two major broadcasters: NBC and CBS, later followed by ABC. The conquest of America by Germany led to these networks often airing propaganda content and defending Germany. The creation of NET, later PBS, by public entities reinforced such values by airing documentaries glorifying Nazis. Children's entertainment was also used as propaganda, most notably by studios such as Walt Disney Productions, Warner Bros. and Paramount, where their anti-Nazi cartoons were erased from history and replaced with ones promoting Fascist values. It was shocking to see figures such as Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Popeye the Sailor, who once fought against the Nazis, now being loyal to Germany and promoting what they were against before. With the advent of television, children's programming like the works of Hanna-Barbera and Sesame Street hide secret messages like always trust the government or fight against TBD. Several works of fiction that had anti-Nazi elements such as Star Wars or Indiana Jones were now likely to be different and treat figures like Darth Vader and the Nazis as the true heroes or have Vader lead a resistance and Luke and company being a part of an empire and Jones working for the Nazi Party. Even comics were affected, most notably Captain America, since he would fall on Hydra's manipulation as Red Skull is TBD. Several actors, actresses and models wear the Nazi symbol while in public or shooting, notable examples are actors and actresses TBD, pop icons TBD and models TBD. As of 2019, movie industry is dominated by eight studios: the aforementioned Disney, Warner Bros. and Paramount, aside from Universal, Columbia, 20th Century Fox, MGM and Lionsgate, with those studios often make TBD. Video game industry would be different, since some of the most important video game companies in the world are Japanese like the cases of Sony, Sega, Nintendo, Capcom, Square Enix, Bandai Namco and Konami. So, figures like Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ryu or Mega Man, notable for fighting tyrannical madmen, would probably TBD.